User talk:TheDragonGolen
WELCOME! TO MY TALK PAGE! {| border=0 colspan=0 colspacing=0 class="toccolours" style="border-collapse: collapse; width:21em; float:right; border-style: solid; border-width: 1px; border-color: #c4c4c4; text-align: center" |colspan="3" style="background: green; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;" float:right; | TheDragonGolen's Archive |- | |- | oldid=109759}} Archive 1 |- | action=edit&section=new}} Leave a Message Welcome TheDragonGolen to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! hey golen were done arguing Story You have a part in Nimbus and Nappa's quest now. 17:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey don't worry about that troll i took care of it, =] Supremegogeta 02:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi, TDG. How are you? and btw Welcome! Story Hello TDG. Just here to say, no hard feelings over you making your story. It was just a fu little story me and Nimbus made, that you liked, it's not a problem, I'm not mad at you or anything. Just here to say, no worries. 23:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It is fine. TheDragonGolen 23:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you stop making the blogs and comments about Ms.ChiChi it's weird and makes you look like a stalker . lol I know you might be kidding about this stuff but for the future don't do it again. Your not in troble or anything just think you should take my advise. Supremegogeta 01:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Done [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 00:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, what's sup? Kamiccolo10 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Kamiccolo10 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't spam Vegeta17 i am going to keep you banned from chat until i see some improvmint. Supremegogeta 16:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Jerk You really have some nerve vandalizing my pages! Try something like that again and you'll have to deal with the dark side of Popo...>:( Sackchief 16:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop vandelising and don't make another blog abut killing yourself if you ahve problems get over it it's the internet. Supremegogeta 22:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind it seems you ahve broken about 5 rules and you ahve been warned before i am going to have to block you. Supremegogeta 22:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) a friend i will try and get you unbanned Hey TDG i have unbanned you from Chat. 02:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Many Thanks! Many thanks! I thank you so much for the pictures you gave me. The one for Kakarot is great to. I would prefer if Kakarot was sleevles in that picture tho. Anyway thanks anyway! EntertainmentFan14 23:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hi dragongolen you guessed that the character was joklin so now lets celebrate! Story I will update it soon, I can't think of what to write next, writers block (Same goes for all my stories.) 21:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Rules I think you need to learn the rules as you broke another one by leaving a link to another Wiki. Supremegogeta 05:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Golen, could you please read, and comment on my fan fiction Dragon Ball SB Saiyan Tuffle War Saga? I'll read and comment on any one of your pages, if you say yes! =D 14:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, Dragon Ball Force, whats it about? Also is it ok if I ask why me? :D 00:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It looks really cool, but right now Im kinda buisy on my story Dragon Ball SB so I dont think I can right now, sorry! 00:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice Nice new page you made (Star Race.) :D 15:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have not been updating Dozin in a while, I have been busy and I can't think of any more ideas. Hopefully I will think of some soon. 17:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I dont understand why you dont like me. SSJ4 Bardock Thank you. 22:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I did not mean to.I would not steal anyones pic on purpose!I found it on Bing and its Bargeta. Thanks for the pictures you sent :) Um, I am already married, so... ^^' Thanks for proposing anyways, I guess. LOL 20:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Im cool with it either way ^^' Hehe. Didnt really bug me. :P 20:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. But that depends on if SSJ4 Vegito dumps me or not. Im pretty sure he wont! 20:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Golen, how are you doing? Good I hope. Anyway, I would like to apologise for not updating Dozin in a while, I have been busy with college work, and currentely, I am very sick, so I might not be on that much on the wiki for a few days. I have sent a similar message to Nimbus also. Once again, I will update it when I can. Thanks for your patience. 14:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I please borrow your pic of Adult Cell Jr and nice work on the last Killer Battle. SSJ4 Bardock No problem and Thanks. Yeah no problem.I dont mind asking the only reason I didn't ask for Bargeta is because I didn't know it was yours I found it on Bing. But we are cool now right. SSJ4 Bardock Chatango problems Hello Golen, how are you? Anyway, just wanted to say, I saw your blog about Ms.Bulma, and I personally don't know what's going on, but I am glad you have apologised for what you might have done. Hopefully everything is ok now. Also, I updated Dozin: Story of a Native. :) 12:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Friends! =) Haha, no worries! It's fine, and I get most of my pictures from DeviantArt.com! :D 18:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on your 1000th edit BTW! ^_^ 19:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Fry's Electronics Hey Golen, how is it going? Hope you're doing well. :D Anyway, just wanted to ask, how is Fry's Electronics? Is it cool working there? 18:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. That's very interesting. Good you're doing well. :D 18:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Can i use that Goten Armor Picture for my fanfic.... I'll give you credit. 23:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) They're cool, but the second one isn't Gotek and the first one isn't very good. You should use the second one for your own character. November 8 Hey you broke a rule by insulting another User. You should know better. If you break this rule again you will be blocked. Please read the Rules. Hey Im not trying to get you banned, I don't want you to be banned. 21:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hey, I like your new avatar. :D 22:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Mario is awesome. And your sig is fine, although the second word needs some work, but it's great. 22:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) K sorry but you did have a few other spelling errors and i added some links.Sorry though.SSJ4 Bardock 19:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Golen, what's up dude? :D 22:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Story Just wanted to say, your new story looks great, quite unique also. :D Also, nice avatar. 12:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it's a nice quote. :D 16:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) TheDragonGolen/sig2 15:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That does seem like a pretty cool idea. We'l;l have to agree on a time (in the stories, I mean). 19:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol look what someone put on WC210's profile! [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 00:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice avatar Golen, do you like Deth Note? :D 16:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't come on here often. The only reason I come here is to make pages, see if anyone gave feedback on my pages, or for just plain editing. Thanks for the advice though. -Piccolohan19 Okay Okay if you want to be apart of it that bad, fine. But i need to tell you something first. You can't edit your own character page, if you want something changed on it you have to ask me. Okay if you want to join this is wt i need to know. *What Race(s) do you want to be? *How do you want me to do your name?( I'm guessing just TDG?) Every Super Saiyan has their day. 16:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) picture Umm...I guess it's sorta a cool scenario...but thats nothing to what Tamera looks like, and thats Videl from DBM. Also you seem good at drawing; can you make a DECENT picture of kid tamera? Red ribbion, green shirt & sleves like F.Gohan's, Gi like clamenta's, baggy orange pants, wild black hair like goten's at the end of DBZ, and black eyes. 30px[[User:Nimbus.69|'~Nimbus.69~' ]] 03:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) What? What are you talking about? What do mean, I never said I wanted to kill you. Or at least I can't recall ever saying that. If I did i'm sorry and i have no clue why i said that :P Ssk Leave Me A Message 03:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind, I figured out what ur talkin about. The reason I said I wanted to kill you was because u changed the pic on the TDG page wihtout asking and it pissed me off. Ssk Leave Me A Message 22:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey TDG, nice new page you made? I have not talked to you in a while, what's up? 21:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The one you just edited (New to me anyway.) 22:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks like it will be great. 22:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Whats up buddy? I really don't have a real message for you. I just wanted to know whats up and check out all the updating I did on my user page. Also If you want I can make you a fan-fic template but I don't know how to make it work so you'll have to SSJ4 Vegito about that. If you do want me to just send me a link to which page you want and your four favorite colors. SSJ4 Bardock 20:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Golen. I would just like to say, before posting an image on someone else's article, it's best to ask them first. 16:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reign of Freeza Sorry, but no. I think I may finish it sometime in the future, but for now I'm working on The Terror of Cell 30px[[User:Nimbus.69|'~Nimbus.69~' ]] 04:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Golen, how's it going? I saw your DeviantArt account, it's awesome. Also, cool new avatar. :D 21:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I've never got to check it out, I've heard it's awesome though. 14:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning. January 2 E-mail I don't mind, it may have to be tomorrow, just remind me, and I'll link it to you on chat. :) 22:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Picture It looks good. Is it possible to turn the symbol counter-clockwise a little and move it to the left slightly? 22:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. 22:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks man, it looks awesome! :D 22:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) just wondering......... on your sig that says "king of crossovers" where's the pic from? (the one with goku,naruto,luffy and the guy from bleach) 09:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Banner. Here's your banner. January 12 Pic Hey, I won't be able to draw the Golen pic tonight, but I certainly will tomorrow, so make sure you remind me as soon as you can if I forget, as I hve three other drawings to do too. 00:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Hey Golen. Just wanted to say, sorry for not getting your drawing done yet, been a bit busy. I will upload it on Wednesday. Thanks. 18:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...Sure~ 22:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Blog Just wanted to say, sorry I did not put you on the blog, I wrote that in a hurry. This is not me returning, just have one spec of free time to write this. 11:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, next time all ask. Chiaotzu45 :P 02:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey I made a fanon and wanted to know if you could read it? Prillin101 16:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was just trying to get comments on a story I worked hard on. I didn't mean to anger anyone. You try working ionomething as hard as I did and getting no comments on it mainly because they don't know it exists. Supersaiyan09 20:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Again That's the last time I'll ask people to comment on their talk pages. I'm starting part 2 and wanted more comments before doing so. Really sorry again Supersaiyan09 21:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I asked one more user over on DB wiki but after one more user I saw I'll ask him and that is that. i'm done after him Supersaiyan09 21:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Done. Supersaiyan09 21:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Golen, how's it been going? 21:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I am Nappa'sgoatee, just had my name changed. 21:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I did not like the small g in goatee, and I felt like a change anyway. 21:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's good you like your name, it's unique. 21:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem! :) How's it been going? 21:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice, Death Note is cool from what I've seen. 22:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Whoops My bad I didn't see the top of your message on my page. Just the don't spam talk pages part. My badSupersaiyan09 02:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) can i still use a picture for coza i only used chiled cuz coza looks kindof like him cuz il just used a frieza 1st form and clour it 01:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) can u plz tell me what grammer is Hello Hey Golen, how's it hanging? Anyway, I've drawn a pic of Golen like you requested (Apologie for the late reply), and I'll upload it soon. 13:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to ask something about the Golen drawing? What would you like him to wear? I've drawn his face, but don't know what to do for the outfit? Thanks. 00:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Pic Here's the pic. :P 17:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that will work. I'll get some character discriptions soon. If the negotions with said other artist go well, then you can still help! Okay, here's the description for Gokai. He has the hair of Ultimate Gohan, but is about 12 years old. He still looks innocent, but has his arms crossed. He wears the Son family Gi. Another one could pretty much be the same, but with him as a Super Saiyan. And finally, one of him in Base Form, about 16, blushing and putting his hand behind his head. That will be all for now. THE MAN IS THE MAN! 00:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) You...look up to me in picture editing? :O [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]' 00:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Golen, how's it going? I saw your blog here and on DBW. Lol, you look like a cool guy to hang around with. Anyway, hope things are going well and such. :) 07:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Email My email is superblazingfire@gmail.com. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]' 18:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Golen! Hope things are going well. :) 21:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am Mass and I am new here and can you show me around this wikia? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 03:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Mass get on chat and do i know you GotenI 16:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC)